


Any Shape Or Form

by demoka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Written for femslash_100's DrabbleTag 8. Prompt: finding peace requested by aerisahale.





	Any Shape Or Form

Peace, Lexa had realised, came in many shapes and forms.

Uneasy peace was borne from exhausted armies and shaky treaties.

If ignorance was bliss, then the relatively blissful peace of the Trikru was shattered the moment the Sky People fell to the dirt from whence their ancestors grew.

For Lexa, peace came in the form of Clarke Griffin. An odd form of peace, but a stable one. In that moment, in Clarke's arms, just looking into her eyes, Lexa felt such tranquillity.

Is this what being at peace looked like for Heda?

She hoped that she could be Clarke’s peace.


End file.
